Last Straw
by Link's Twin
Summary: Just a short story I wrote. I know it is the dumbest, cheesiest thing you will ever read, but it is mine. Enjoy!


Sitting in his room, Jackson LeBaron was filled with this needy anxiousness. The day had proven to be a joyous on. It was a Friday and he had received a special present. Call of Duty Black Ops II, the only thing he wanted to do all weekend was sit in his hidey hole he calls a room and play the game nonstop. There was one thing the boy had no counted on and that was his family.

Normally they would have been dominant in attempting to talk to the boy as he played, but this time they were quite curious as to what the game was about. So he proceeded to play the game whist being asked questions here and there that other people who play just as religiously as he did would already know the answer to.

The game came to a phase where one had the ability to turn on "Greif" In which the players will see how many rounds they can last with waves of 24 zombies come. Now the point is not to get the most kills, but to last the longest. As he was doing so, his ever persistence sisters entered the room and proceeded to ask questions as rapid fire as the machine gun he was shooting in the game.

"Why are you shooting zombies?"

"Why do they all look like the same zombie?"

"How come the zombies can rip off boards nailed to the walls?"

"Who are you playing with?"

"Why dose that guy have a grenade?"

"Is that your health bar?"

"Why are the zombies there in the first place?"

"Is this supposed to be a zombie apocalypse?"

"Are you online?"

"Does that slow the Wi-Fi down?" And other tedious annoying questions.

In a fit of annoyed rage, Jackson turned to the girls and shouted for them to shut up. Offended by the sudden outburst, the younger of the 2 said in a snooty voice,

"If you didn't want us in here you just had to say so!" that was it. That was the last straw. Jackson in no time at all grabbed the girls by their arm rather roughly and dragged then to the door.

"And STAY OUT!" he slammed the door glad to be rid of the annoyers' he calls sisters.

Once again he sat down and switched the mode to where he was in a tag team battle online. He was about to kill one of the better players on the other team that had been diligent in killing the rest of Jackson's team.

His character stood over the other as he was trying to pull a last stand, Jackson smiled as his figure was about to pull the trigger, just as he pushed the button, his puppy, Summer, jumped on Jackson and his controller, and knocked the joystick ever so slightly to where he missed and got hit by the opponents last stand.

Jackson whipps around to see one of his sisters standing there. She has a smile on her face as she exclaims

"She wanted to see you!"

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! I WAS ABOUT TO WIN! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Jackson was tired and had had enough of the day and his shooed the dog out and slammed the door. He turned to the game, shut it off and went to bed.

His dream was a horrendous nightmare.

He was standing in the middle of this meadow. The air was crisp and the ground was soft. The sky was a nice light blue and the sun was shining in its glorious beauty, giving life to the inhabitances of Earth. All around the meadow there were trees, creating a perfect circle. They were so thick you couldn't see into the forest they surrounded. He turned around to find a pinic basket filled with all his favorite foods. He sat down and happily ate the food.

Once his stomche was full, Jackson started to feel a little tired. He stood and spotted a nice tree. He walked over to it and leaned in the shade. The ground cressed his body and he feel into a peaceful sleep.

Jackson was rudely awaken by none other than his sister. She had dumped a bucket of liquid on him. She smiled and giggled at the now soaking Jackson. He stood and slowly walked to the girl who backed up as he took each step till they were in the middle of the meadow. As they walked the sky darkened and the sun went away. The wind picked up and lightening flashed in the background as thunder roared.

Once she stopped, he lifted a gun. It was similar to the gun he used in his games. The sister got a horrified look in her eyes and on her face.

Jackson was so filled with rage he wasn't thinking straight. He pulled the trigger. There was a slight kick back, and the sound echoed through the trees and the meadow. Then the sister looked at her wound and then back at her brother total shock and surprise on her face. Pain quickly took her over and she feel to the ground. He body lay limp, and Jackson just stood there frozen.

He looked at the puddle of blood now surrounding her body, he then felt something warm and sticky oozing from him. He looked down at his chest and noticed his own blood was falling from the same wound he had just given his sister.

He felt the pain and the horror he had only seen reflected on her face as she died. He grabbed his heart and chocked as he hyperventilated, his heart working extra hard with the blood it was losing. He looked up just in time to see the world around him disappear. The sky, the wind, the lightening, the ground and the meadow just fall and disappear.

Jackson awoke in a cold sweat. He remembered the dream vividly. He ran to his sisters' room and checked to see they were ok. The younger one he had yelled at looked at him strange. He tried to play it as cool.

"So what are you guys doing in here?"

"Just chilling. Why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to know if you wanted to play Nazi Zombies with me."

The younger looked at him with searching eyes before agreeing. Jackson had figured out the reason his sister had asked so many questions. It was because they wanted to play too. With that Jackson and his sisters set off to kill the vermin known as Nazi Zombies.

_**A/N: this is nothing but a horrible thought that came to me as I watched my brother play his Zombie game. Anything for a one-shot. **___


End file.
